School Spirit
School Spirit (El Espíritu Escolar en Latinoamérica y Espíritu Escolar en España) es el cuarto episodio de la primera temporada de Star vs. the Forces of Evil, y el cuarto episodio de la serie en general. Sinopsis Star, todavía no familiarizada con la jerga de la Tierra, no entiende cuando escucha que el equipo de fútbol de la Echo Creek Academy va a ir a una "batalla campal", por lo que construye una serie de trampas explosivas para protegerlos. Trama En la Echo Creek Academy, Star esta extremadamente emocionada por su primer Partido. Al frente de la multitud, el Director Skeeves Presenta a la jefa de animadoras Brittney Wong. Llevada por los chicos del equipo y las otras animadoras, ella se baja, y le arrebata el micrófono de Skeeves y anima a la multitud de las zarigüeyas. Aún así se trata de un exceso de entusiasmo de Star, Marco comenta que no son zarigüeyas reales y que el equipo jugara contra el de los guerreros que rivalizan la Preparatoria Colina de Plata. Marco explica que los Guerreros roban las zarigüeyas cada año, y la Maestra Calavera dice que "sera una batalla campal." Pensando que los guerreros son enemigos reales que van a atacar la escuela Star quiere llegar a un plan, y Marco sugiere que una Comité deportivo de la escuela. Star sale corriendo para hacer precisamente eso. De vuelta en el campo, Brittney presenta la nueva mascota del equipo: la Fantástica Zarigüeya (que resulta ser Ferguson en un traje). Recordando que los Guerreros roban las mascotas zarigüeyas cada año, Marco razona que van a tratar de robarse a Ferguson, en el pasillo de la escuela, Star ve en las fotos de los viejos jugadores de fútbol en una vitrina, creyendo que han fallecido en combate. Como Marco comienza un "barrido de seguridad" del pasillo, se encuentra con Star quien le pregunta cómo se puede evitar otra derrota del equipo. Marco sugiere varias tácticas que incluyen el elemento sorpresa, un "ataque felino", y lanzar pases bombas. Star aprueba el consejo y sale corriendo para transmitir la información al Comité Deportivo. Marco regresa a su operación de seguridad y da señales a Alfonzo para comenzar a mover a Ferguson fuera de la escuela. En el gimnasio, el Comité Deportivo practica rutinas de porristas para el próximo partido cuando Star irrumpe. Ella lanza pompones pensando que son granadas y discute un plan de batalla con Brittney. Brittney afirma tener un arma secreta para distraer a los Guerreros con un "Baile Super Cool", pero Star se queja de la idea. Star ofrece sus conocimientos en batalla proporcionada por sus niñeras, pero Brittney, no queriendo que ninguna cuestione su liderazgo, simplemente la expulsa del Comité Deportivo. Fuera de la escuela, Marco y Alfonzo continúan su vigilancia sobre Ferguson mientras Star se encuentra un grupo de gatos callejeros en un contenedor de basura y usa su magia para convertirlos en su ofensiva del ataque felino. Más tarde, en la casa de los Díaz, Ferguson se queja de su situación y quiere ir a casa, pero Marco es insistente en protegerlo de los guerreros. Mientras tanto, Star acosa a una ardilla en una línea eléctrica exterior y pide a Marco líquidos altamente inflamables. En el partido de fútbol, los guerreros se preparan para el partido de centro como las porristas comienzan su rutina de baile. Por las gradas, Marco y Alfonzo mantienen a Ferguson fuera de la vista de los guerreros cuando Star aparece usando una armadura de combate y blandiendo un mazo de pinchos. Finalmente hartos de la conducta de Star, Marco se hace un lado para hablar con ella (dejando a Ferguson abierto a ser recogido por dos de los jugadores de los guerreros). Marco le pregunta a Star lo que está haciendo, y Star explica que ella siguió su consejo y coloco trampas en todo el campo de fútbol. Aturdido, Marco le explica a Star que el partido es sólo un juego y no una verdadera batalla. Por desgracia Star se da cuenta de su error demasiado tarde: el árbitro hace sonar el silbatazo inicial. Uno de los Guerreros desató una mina terrestre, creando una explosión de color arco iris. Las zarigüeyas y espectadores entran en pánico como numerosas otras trampas son activadas y criaturas mágicas asaltan el campo. Star y Marco tratan de acorralar el caos con el karate y la magia, y los jugadores de los guerreros que llevan Ferguson se activan un par de minas terrestres. Ferguson hace su camino hacia Star y Marco, Marco le dice que salga de la cancha, pero Ferguson no pudo oírlo y pone en marcha a una mina terrestre, causandoce numerosas lesiones. Marco lamenta de la aparente muerte de su amigo, pero Ferguson se despierta y dice que sólo estaba bromeando Marco está feliz de que su amigo está bien, pero enojado por su broma. Los Guerreros entran en pánico y se retiran en su autobús escolar, lo que resulta en su derrota y la victoria de las zarigüeyas. A medida que el equipo y el público celebran, Star el presentimiento de que se olvidó algo, y un pájaro mágico se acerca por atrás y se lleva a Marco. Curiosidades este capitulo cuenta con varias censuras en su traducción al español: * Línea original: “It's gonna be a bloodbath.” (“Será un baño de sangre.”). Línea doblada: “Será una batalla campal.”. * Línea original: “Do you know nothing of combat? No Warrior's gonna be distracted by Chantelle's booty!” (“¿Acaso no saben nada de combate? No hay guerrero que se distraiga con el trasero de Chantelle”). Línea doblada: “¿Acaso no saben nada de combate? No hay guerrero que se distraiga con ese baile”. * Línea original: “Who's ready for a bloody, bloody, bloodbath?” (“¿Quién esta listo para un sangriento, sangriento, baño de sangre?”). Línea doblada: “¿Quién esta listo para una increíble batalla campal?”. Categoría:Episodios de Star vs. the Forces of Evil Categoría:Episodios de Televisión